creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Castiel's Nipples
Head your posts: Message Header Sign your post with four tildes: ~~~~ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SOMEGUY123 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:12, April 27, 2014 (UTC) You motherfucker. I was trying to explain that my friend and I were having a little fun, until you just went and banned me. Good job, you banned someone for no reason. Even though I just created this account, I know that suspicion is not a reason to ban someone at all. And even if I was a "sock" whatever the fuck that is; I didn't do anything bad. Well, I did mention drugs, and even though that was a mistake, you still had no reason to ban me. Good job, fuck head. DarklyNot (talk) 23:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that I have spoken to you in the way that I have yesterday. It is true that diplomacy is indeed a virtue. My evidence is the following: Have you seen the difference between my spelling and grammar versus his spelling and grammar? It's not a masking, and it's not a ruse; I have always tried to use good grammar and spelling all my life. If I had spelled like that, I would have practically insulted myself. I rest my case. DarklyNot (talk) 11:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I promise this won't happen again. Why you banned me ? Why you banned me ? Seto~ [ *hilarity intensifies* ] Here's the screencaps of chat. Here they are. c: http://imgur.com/a/mu0Pg Oh you've poked the bear in the cage now. NO, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU, BUDDY. YOU'RE KNEE DEEP IN IT NOW. FROMM HERE ON OUT YOUR LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL AND I SHALL BE LUCIFER. THAT IS A PROMISE. (talk) 05:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Castiel! :) I was wondering, why didn't I get awarning before I was perma-banned? I know, you aren't the right perwson to ask... But, since I don't know what else to do, I just came to you for help. Anyways, I hope you can ask one of the mods what the hell happened to the chat rules, and why I got banned. So yeah, thanks! :D (P.S. Don't blame me if I mess everything up, I have never used this before! XD) Fallout223 (talk) 17:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Fallout223 Ah, alright. Thank you! ^_^ Anyways, I re-read the rules and found out that using any homosexuality slurs, jokes or otherwise, is a (at least) day long ban. Anyways, thanks! BAIIII! Fallout223 (talk) 20:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Fallout223 I'm sorry that I kept posting that link on chat and I was trying to see if somebody would get a kick out of it. Do you forgive me and I knew better after reading the guidelines. Do you forgive me? ObsidianTomato (talk) 21:27, May 17, 2014 (UTC)ObsidianTomato why am i still banned? its been more that 2 hours!!! Lovetotheworld (talk) 23:47, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ASSHOLE! why did you ban me? im not even harassing anyone anymore! -_- BNR34 (talk) 06:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) hello its aneiza ans castiel i dont care and you know this was a prank so ok i thought we were friends but know your just mean ask first iif you really think i hacked why would i tell someone my password thats stupid i wouldnt even show my mom my messages so please it just a joke please can we be friends but stop banning me i hope i could do the same when i get the chance :) About Night Terrors Cas, when we were talking about night terrors and lucid dreaming i remembered this podcast that I heard in RadioLab a while back. I'm sending you the link Let me know what you think. The devil is in the details (talk) 06:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC). I need to talk Hey, if this messages actually sends, if you see it and read it, I need to talk with you, please check your Skype or come on Facebook, hell even Email will do. Zack damn why the fuck am i blocked fuck you bitch you fucking block everybody ad you be doing shit to fuck you damn go fu fucking blocking people bitch die i fucking hate you bitch nigga Messages Oh, I really got a kick out of that last one. I've been up for 4 bloody hours sending messages, editing pasta, and checking the site feed. I've been obsessed with reading mod/admin/bcrat talk page messages in particular. It's really entertaining, you should try it sometime. I mean seriously, did you see that last one? He dropped the N word about 3 times. Thought while I'm here skulking around I would leave a message, so here it is. Love, BrokenSquid 09:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) DOUCHEBAG OF THE YEAR AWARD You proved my point 100% Thankyou. The fact that you couldn't wait to ban me for "General Misbehaior" all I was doing was talking? Is that not what we do in a chatroom? That also tells me that in real life you are probably looked at as a joke In fact I would bet money it and I was not starting drama, if you are actually catching emotions from a chatroom My advise to you is you should retire your wonderful internet chatroom moderator career, and find a job and a girlfriend. Stop being such a topic nazi, and let the conversation flow you spent the next 5 minutes talking about satan and human sacrifices? Are you fucking kidding? you sir, are a faggot Wrote a new "little girl" pasta Hey Cas, I wrote another "little girl" pasta . But this is very different in tone than Nana Razor. Let me know what you think. It's still in the WW, btw, so go all grammar Nazi on it ;) Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 05:37, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Cas, I have heard on my contributions page that I was banned for ASCII boobs and using Gigoozle to translate. ASCII boobs are like this ( . )( . ) not (.)(.) so, why would you consider it ASCII. If you consider that ASCII then :) :( XD etc. are ASCII which means that it s against the rules to use :) :( XD etc. Second of all, I wasn't using Gigoozle to translate. I was quoting Jeff tha Killer. This is Jeff tha Killer http://tinyurl.com/llz6349 (you don't have to read it.) ( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o )( o ) BigBob123 (talk) 15:57, June 27, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 Ayy Ayy Cas, there's a bunch of hate and anger on your page, so I thought i'd drop some awesomeness here. well now i'm here, and now i'm gone PSSSH Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 09:52, July 6, 2014 (UTC) so its wrong for me to say one thing but this dudes being a perverted idiot when the site isnt made for that....wow nice to know you guys have gotten worse as admins nowadays and i aint even use it racially so grow the fuck up kid so what the hell this guy can talk about perverted shit but i say nigga 1 time and you dunno if im white or black or latino or anything and you kick me......its even in the rules ur not supposed to talk about that shit in the chat but hes doing it and gets no ban time whatsoever, hypocritical if you ask me and highly hypocritical at that I was led to believe that the first offense for using slurs in chat resulted in a warning and a kick. I didn't think it would result in a ban. I also was not aware that the word I used was going to result in such consequences. I have seen it used in chat recently. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 00:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) But the current rules page say it's just a warning and a kick. I don't understand. Where is the unwritten rule? How long does the ban last? I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. (talk) 02:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Read this Why did you ban me, instead of a warning/kick? Oh okay, you decide to mod/admin abuse. I'm going to report you, abuser. Simba,zy,lol,some guy those mods, way better than you. No wonder why most of the people hate you Wow... ...Mods sure don't get a lot of love, huh? <:( I don't know why, since I'm relatively new, but I still feel I should apologize for everyone else who just can't seem to voice their complaints in a calm and otherwise prudent manner... Not that I have any, of course, both of the infractions I have yet are MY fault entirely... XD Pkslider725 (talk) 03:07, December 5, 2014 (UTC)